


But I Love You

by mypoorfaves



Series: Born to Get That Dick [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Top Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: “Yuuri, you can’t do this every time I come home,” Victor says, becauseyes, this is not the first time this has happened.“Can’t keep doing what?” Yuuri asks, feigning innocence that he most certainly does not have. He sprawls out even more amongst the rose petals, inviting Victor over with deliberate bats of his long, dark eyelashes.Victor gestures at the elaborate setup. “This.”“But I love you.”





	But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut wow look at me!
> 
> This is also the first non-sickfic/whump/hurt-comfort thing I've written in a _very_ long time. I've actually been experiencing a little bit of writer's block but [this lovely post](http://sweet-vitya.tumblr.com/post/168609984722/hollyjolly-jolteon-my-future-partner-babe-you) really prompted me to try my hand at smut.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [pocoloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocoloki/pseuds/pocoloki) who beta'd this piece and also let me scream at them as I struggled to write.

“Yuuri, I’m home!” Victor calls out, closing the door behind him to keep the frigid winter air out of the warm flat he and Yuuri share. He dusts excess snow off himself, removes his coat and hangs it in the closet.

He’s just stepping out of his shoes when Yuuri calls out, “In the bedroom!”

Victor smiles at that, looking forward to spending the remainder of the day laying in bed and relaxing with his Yuuri after a long day of training. Being both a coach and a competitor, as well as choreographing his own routines has certainly been taking its toll on him. The difficulty balancing is further accentuated by getting reaccustomed from the time he took off to coach Yuuri, but there’s no way he can bring himself to regret those months. Not a chance.

Finding his life and love through Yuuri has been a blessing. Being in a relationship with him never loses its sparkle, and there is never a dull moment. Yuuri, Victor is thrilled to find, is an unending chain of surprises. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

It seems tonight is another one of those surprises.

Victor opens the door to their bedroom and is met with a rather unexpected sight. Not unusual, not unwelcome, but simply different from the relaxing domesticity he had been imagining. In front of him, Yuuri lays on the bed, surrounded by rose petals, the room dimly lit with candles.

The scent, Victor recognizes, is a familiar one. Victor saw the candle one day while browsing through a beauty shop and laughed aloud at the name: Champagne and Glitter. The words sparked memories of a unforgettable banquet, the scent of the candle much like that of an intoxicating cologne. Upon showing it to Yuuri, he had promptly bought the candle for Victor without so much as a second thought.

As if the roses and the candles weren’t already enough, Victor can hear the sound of running water coming from their master bathroom: a bath being drawn.

“Yuuri, you can’t do this every time I come home,” Victor says, because _yes_ , this is not the first time this has happened.

“Can’t keep doing what?” Yuuri asks, feigning innocence that he most certainly does not have. He sprawls out even more amongst the rose petals, inviting Victor over with deliberate bats of his long, dark eyelashes.

Victor gestures at the elaborate setup. “This.”

“But I love you,” Yuuri says, and _oh,_ that’s not fair. Yuuri knows just how cute he is and how easy it is to manipulate Victor into getting what he wants. He knows just how attractive he is to Victor right now. Flower petals and mood lighting aside, Yuuri is dressed in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and one of Victor’s tee shirts. Even so casually dressedーor perhaps it’s because he’s so casually dressedーwith his glasses on and his hair down and just a little bit tousled, Victor feels himself falling. Yes, Yuuri knows exactly what he’s doing.

All things considered, this isn’t the way Victor had originally been expecting tonight to go. But he sees no reason to be complaining. Yuuri even said; he did all of this for Victor because he _loves him_ , and oh how that makes his heart soar. He supposes he could indulge in Yuuri’s offer.

“Fine,” Victor relents, trying to sound reprimanding but knowing all the while that Yuuri sees right through it. “But this is the last time.” He discards his shirt, tossing it on the floor, and climbs onto the bed.

Yuuri grins triumphantly, a small giggle escaping his lips. “That’s what you said last time.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Victor does with a forceful kiss. Yuuri melts into it, quickly kissing Victor back with just as much fervor. Yuuri’s fingers find their way into Victor’s hair, lightly pulling on the strands to better angle his head. His other hand traces the planes of Victor’s bare back, then wander down further to his ass. He gives a firm squeeze and Victor moans, his mouth opening, and Yuuri takes this as invitation to slip his tongue in. He licks the inside of his mouth, flicking his tongue against Victor’s, and Victor does his best to reciprocate Yuuri’s actions. Although Victor had been one to start things off rather roughly, Yuuri is quickly taking over the dominating role. Victor is more than content to let him.

Yuuri rolls them over, the action surprising Victor, the show of strength sending blood rushing down to his dick, which is getting steadily more aroused. Once flipped over, Yuuri presses his lips to Victor’s again, kissing him a few more times before he sits up, straddling Victor’s lap. He runs a hand through his hair, breathing hard as he licks his lips. Victor can only stare, utterly transfixed. Captivated. Helpless.

Yuuri removes his glasses, folding them and placing them gently on the nightstand. With much less care, he pulls off his (well, Victor’s) shirt and tosses it on the floor. Victor’s hands rest on Yuuri’s hips, his thumb stoking gently. Oh the things he wants to do to this beautiful, sinful man.

Before he can do anything, though, Yuuri is getting up. He climbs out of Victor’s lap and off of the bed. “The bath is still running,” Yuuri explains before Victor can ask. He runs to the bathroom, turns the taps off, and their apartment is successfully saved from flooding.

When Yuuri climbs back into bed, he doesn’t immediately go for Victor’s lips. He starts low on his stomach, leaving a trail that goes up his chest, over each nipple (and lingering there for a short while as he sucks, enjoying the sounds Victor makes), kissing his collar bone, then his neck, until his lips finally reconnect with Victor’s.

They kiss like that for a while, teasingly slow but full of promise. Victor can feel Yuuri’s arousal through his sweatpants, Victor occasionally liting his hips and grinding against it with his own, both of their wants obvious. “How do you want it, Yuuri?” Victor asks when they part for breath.

“How do _you_ want it?” Yuuri returns, breathless and beautiful. “Tonight is about treating you, Victor. You can tell me what you want.”

Victor feels his heart swell at that. He had never in all of his years skating, winning medal after medal, empty title after empty title, expected to meet someone like Yuuri who could love him so much and be so attentive and aware. So often Victor is doing his best to please everyone; the media, his fans, his coach. The fact that Yuuri is asking Victor what _he_ wants, rather than simply expecting him to fill an assumed role, sends warmth rushing through every part of his body.

“I’d like to top tonight,” Victor decides. He wants the feeling of Yuuri’s limbs wrapped around him, that tight heat around his cock, wants to relish in the view of Yuuri throwing his head back in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut as Victor rocks into him. “Can I prepare you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answers, eager and immediate. “I would love you to.” They kiss again, loving but still with an edge of roughness that has Victor shivering in anticipation. Then Yuuri pulls away, tugging on Victor’s bottom lip in a very intentional way that has Victor arching up with a moan.

Yuuri smirks at that, all eros, and Victor feels himself get harder within the confines of his pants. He takes them off as Yuuri walks to the bedside table and opens the top drawer. He tosses the bottle of lube on the bed, then shimmies out of his own pants and underwear, leaving them where they land on the floor.

Yuuri is always beautiful. There’s never a moment when he isn’t; that's just a fact of life that Victor has come to learn after much time together. A fact that is especially evident now.

The colour of his skin is so beautiful in the candlelight, and so soft under his touch as Yuuri climbs back into bed. The skin may be soft, but his body is firm as Victor lets his hands roam everywhere. Muscles defined by many years as an athlete are evident, especially in his legs, in those thick and gorgeous thighs. But even Yuuri’s arms are strong, Victor finds, squeezing them between gentle caresses. Yuuri’s lips are warm and swollen against his own, kiss bitten and so delicious that Victor can’t help but crave more.

He traces Yuuri’s lips with his tongue, asking for permission which Yuuri is all too willing to provide. Yuuri lets him take control of the kiss, and Victor takes the time to dance his tongue with Yuuri’s, giving it a quick suck and relishing in the surprised moan he gets in response.

When they break for air, gorgeous brown eyes, the depths of which Victor could easily get lost in (and has, on many, many occasions) stare into him. They’re so much more intense without his glasses. Victor is thankful Yuuri needs to wear them on a daily basis in order to see clearly; the extra layer saves Victor the embarrassment of wanting to jump Yuuri every time he looks at him.

But there’s nothing stopping him now.

Giving one last chaste kiss, Victor searches for the lube. Yuuri hands it to him, moving himself a little further up the bed so Victor has room below him. He opens the cap, and pours some liquid into his palm before closing the bottle and tossing it aside again. He takes his position, Yuuri above him, his face and erect cock both flushed, the picture of perfection.

“Ready?” Victor asks.

Yuuri nods, his eyes falling shut on an exhale. “Yes.”

A lube-slicked finger rubs at Yuuri’s entrance. He circles around it, half because he likes to tease, and half because he doesn’t want to overwhelm Yuuri by pushing in too soon. After a bit more teasing, Victor eases his finger inside. It goes in with little resistance and a satisfied exhale from Yuuri, and Victor begins to move it in and out as he stretches the muscle. He takes his time, kissing and sucking the inside of Yuuri’s thighs as he does so.

He adds a second finger once Yuuri begins to squirm impatiently, his breath coming a little shorter and his hips working minutely to rock back on the finger inside of him.

“I love you like this,” Victor comments, watching Yuuri with rapt fascination as his hole is stretched wider, taking two fingers now.

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks, blissed out and a bit breathless.

Victor hums in agreement, smirking when Yuuri cries out as Victor curls his fingers. “Love the sounds you make. And you look so gorgeous.” Yuuri just flashes him a smile, cheeks still highlighted in that pretty flush, and Victor gets back to work.

Adding a third finger draws a wince from Yuuri, and Victor stops pushing in immediately. “I’m alright,” Yuuri quickly reassures him. “It’s always a bit much at first. You can go, just go slow.” Victor pulls out, adds a bit more lube to make it easier, then does as told.

He eases his fingers in, inch by inch, watching Yuuri’s face closely for any signs of discomfort. When he finds none, he starts to move in and out, tries to increase the stretch, doing his best to brush past that spot that makes Yuuri cry out with pleasure.

Yuuri’s cock is wet and dripping. Yuuri hasn’t even touched it, one of his hands draped over his mouth as if to muffle his cries, the other hand at his side, fisted in the sheets.

When Victor brushes against his prostate, Yuuri jolts as if electrocuted. “Ah! I’m ready, Victor. Please,” he begs. Unable to help himself, Victor hits that spot once more, feeling accomplished as Yuuri moans, more precome leaking from the tip of his cock as it twitches, and his ass tightens around Victor’s three fingers. Victor pulls out slowly, making sure Yuuri can feel every empty inch that he leaves behind, and is not dissapointed to watch Yuuri’s hole clench around nothing when he withdraws his fingers entirely.

“Look at you,” Victor breathes reverently. He’ll never get tired of seeing Yuuri like this, splayed out on their bed, all stretched and ready, all for _Victor_. The rose petals still adorn the bed, some sticking to Yuuri’s sweat-damped skin. If anything, that just fuels Victor further, the reminder that Yuuri would go out of his way to show his love to Victor with such a lovely surprise.

At the sight of laid out in front of him, Victor’s dick gives a firm twitch from within his boxers. He had forgotten he was still wearing them, so caught up in bringing Yuuri pleasure that he didn't bother trying to bring any to himself. But, Victor supposes as he removes the article of clothing, the waiting will make the end result all the more worthwhile.

He tosses his underwear on the floor, grabs the lube and slicks himself up. Yuuri watches him hungrily, his legs falling open even more to expose himself. Not wanting to wait any longer, and not wanting to keep Yuuri waiting any longer, Victor positions himself between Yuuri’s hips. He lines himself up, then sinks in.

Yuuri gasps at the intrusion, and Victor goes slow, not sure if the cry is in pain or pleasure. If it’s from pain, Victor wants to ensure he’s not hurting Yuuri by stretching him too quickly. If it’s from pleasure, Victor wants Yuuri to indulge in the sensation of being penetrated. So Victor inches in, Yuuri’s heat around him _so good_ and exactly what he had been craving when Yuuri had asked him what he wanted tonight.

“Victor…” Yuuri breathes out, followed by a moan that Victor can _definitely_ tell means he’s enjoying this. Victor can only groan in response.

When he bottoms out, they both moan, Victor going motionless above Yuuri. Yuuri’s face is a sight to behold. His eyes are squeezed shut even though Victor has yet to move, relishing in the feel of being speared open on Victor’s cock. His hair is in disarray, plastered to his forehead with sweat in some places and sticking straight up in others. That gorgeous flush still marks his cheeks, and even goes down to his chest.

Then at last those eyes open, pupils so blown with lust it’s hard to see the brown in them. _“Move,_ Victor,” Yuuri says, and Victor does.

He starts off slow, just to be safe, but Yuuri isn’t having it. He meets Victor’s steady strokes with his own, his hips shifting back to meet Victor’s as he fucks into him. Getting the message, Victor picks up the pace. Yuuri gasps at this, a musical sound that spurs Victor on. He sets a rhythm, holding onto Yuuri’s hips for stability as he drives into him with intent. Yuuri’s head lolls to the side, a hummed moan of bliss escaping his lips.

“Yes, like that,” Yuuri encourages. “Feels good. More.”

Yuuri isn’t one to talk dirty during sex. At first, Victor had been a tad disappointed, enjoying speaking filthy words into Yuuri’s ear and wanting Yuuri to enjoy doing the same to him. But Victor has come to learn that the sounds Yuuri _does_ make during sex are just as good. He is mostly quiet, but Victor is capable of drawing out some lovely noises. From high-pitched whines to the rare but oh so rewarding screams, he’s heard quite a variety. But more than anything he’s learned to treasure the simpler words Yuuri frequently chooses to utter

They’re always short, as if Yuuri is embarrassed to say them. Or maybe he’s too focused on the pleasure to think about forming more eloquent sentences. But the words act as a road map, tell Victor what to do, where to go, how to get Yuuri to their destination.

If Yuuri says he wants more, then Victor will give him more.

He changes the angle slightly, sinking a little deeper, and Yuuri keens. “Yes!” he cries out, “Right there!” and Victor knows he’s on the right track. He keeps up the pace, maintaining the angle as Yuuri lets a steady stream of soft moans flow from his lips.

Victor braces his arms on either side of Yuuri’s head, leaning down to kiss him. Yuuri accepts greedily, the kiss more of a frenzy of tongues and panting breaths than anything. They pull apart, and Victor slows down for just a moment, a hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb. He loves Yuuri. Loves him so goddamn much.

He whispers it between their mouths as they kiss again, and again, then Victor picks up the pace on his strokes. Yuuri throws his head back with a sharp, _“Ah!”,_ his legs caging Victor to his chest, bringing him closer. His arms snake around Victor’s back, hands balled into fists from how good it feels.

Victor lets a low groan escape from deep inside his throat. This is what he wanted. This is how he loves to fuck Yuuri, with Yuuri arching into Victor’s every touch like he can never get enough, his short and sharp cries echoing off the bedroom walls. Victor feels his own pleasure increase at the sight.

He thrusts in harder, and Yuuri makes a delicious sound as he exposes his neck, marked with numerous hickeys and love bites. Victor buries his face there, muffling another groan.

“You feel so amazing around me, Yuuri,” Victor purrs. “You like it when I fuck you?”

Yuuri nods, giving another cry before he manages a breathy _“Yes.”_

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri begs, and there’s no way Victor would ever want to. He keeps going, Yuuri’s moans coming higher and shorter and more frequently. The sounds he’s making and the way he’s clinging to Victor and that tight, delicious heat around his cock bringing him closer to the edge.

“Yuuri...” Victor grits out; a warning.

“I’m almost there,” Yuuri pants. “Please…” He emphasizes this as he clenches around Victor, and Victor has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming, a whine escaping him.

He reaches a hand between them and grasps for Yuuri’s cock, and Yuuri’s back arches, his cock giving a firm twitch in Victor’s hand. _“Yes,_ touch me.” Victor does, trying to time it with his thrusts but getting a little lost to the sight of Yuuri losing it for him. He teases the head, smearing the wetness down the shaft with a twist of his hand, and Yuuri cries out as Victor nails his prostate at the same time. “Victor!” Yuuri shouts, and then his release is coating Victor’s hand as he continues to stroke, milking the orgasm from him.

Now more than ever, Victor is close. Yuuri is clenching down hard around Victor, limbs wrapped around him, nails leaving indents in the skin, a steady stream of breathy sounds leaving him as he continues to ride out the waves of pleasure.

“I’m so close, Yuuri,” Victor groans. “You feel so good. Love it when you come on my cock.” His thrusts begin to lose semblance, and Yuuri whines, starting to get overstimulated.

“Please. Inside. I want you to.”

That’s all it takes, and Victor spills inside Yuuri with his name on his lips, thrusting until his dick is spent. He collapses on top of Yuuri, not pulling out just yet but enjoying the feeling of being close like this. Yuuri hums contently, and Victor gives his own breathy sigh, limbs feeling like jello.

“That was so good,” Yuuri says, his words almost slurred.

_“You_ were so good,” Victor returns, still struggling to catch his breath. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says, his smile made all the more beautiful by that blush that has yet to fade. They stay like that for a while longer until Yuuri suggests, “We should move,” and Victor reluctantly pulls his softened cock out of Yuuri before flopping down on the bed beside him.

“You’re so good to me,” Victor sighs, tracing lazy patterns onto Yuuri’s skin. “Setting this up, just because you love me. How did I ever get so lucky?”

Yuuri just smiles at that, giving a cute little shrug in lieu of an actual response. Victor laughs, and leans forward to connect their lips in a tender kiss.

“But seriously,” Victor says when they break apart, “this is the last time. You can’t keep doing this.”

Yuuri smirks and hums as if in thought. “I can and I will.”

Victor sees no reason to argue. Especially when Yuuri sits up and says, “Come on, let’s go take a bath. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Victor watches Yuuri head for the bathroom, admiring the beauty of his naked form even in his post-orgasmic state. He follows Yuuri shortly after.

Yes, a relationship with Yuuri is certainly full of surprises, but Victor wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the [Champagne and Glitter candle](http://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/champagne-andamp-glitter-3-wick-candle-023554368.html) is a real thing that I saw at Bath and Bodyworks. I really should go back and buy it
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
